Episode Fifty One Crusade
This is the sixth episode of season five and the fiftieth overall in the series. Previous Episode: Episode Fifty Next Episode: Episode Fifty Two Plot Teddy lays in bed, Cassandra visits him and he tells her he wants to be alone. #96, and Lyja are shopping and notice Jazinda, a former Skrull enemy, she sees them and runs, and gets away. They look at each other. Zak sits with Billy, he tells Billy he needs to head home soon, Billy says he understands, Zak tells Billy they are breaking up, Billy asks why and Zak says he loves him, but can't ask him to do inter-galactic relationship, and he should explore his feelings for Teddy first, then if he still wants him, come to Hala. He kisses Billy and walks off. Zak hugs Tsu and they talk about Noah and Levan, a flashback shows, back when they were younger and Zak was with Noah, they all went on a hunt for a beast, and it chased them down but Noah killed it. Zak laughs and thanks her for memory and leaves on his ship. Kate comes to work to see Cole back from the hospital, she tells him she is glad he is ok and he thanks her and heads to work, she tells Anne to cancel all her meetings. She has plans. Z'Reg sits with America and Elijah, as Elijah tells them he plans to take Kate for a boat picnic by the Isle Of Meadows, just then #96 and Lyja come in, and tell Z'Reg they need Teddy's help, Z'Reg explains Teddy is sick, and he can help, they tell him about seeing Jazinda, he is shocked and tells America and Elijah that she was one of the worst Skrull criminals ever and is super strong, and dangerous. Z'Reg says they will fight him Elijah asks if they need his help but Z'Reg tells him to go on his date and if he needs help he will call. Billy and Tsu come into Lang Industries and Billy tells Cassandra even through two comas, a possession and depression he finally got one of their biggest clients to up his donations to the charity drives. She is pleased and tells him he is a savvy businessman. Z'Reg calls Nira and asks her to locate Jazinda, Nira has troubles locating her because she is not magical and she doesnt know her, Nira then has a vision of Jazinda with a detonator, she pushes a button and bombs go off all throughout New York. She tells Z'Reg where she saw her from, a building close to the Bugle, looked abandon, Z'Reg says he knows where it is and they three skrull head there. They arrive and see Jazinda, Z'Reg tackles her but she pushes a button and says there are 45 bombs with timers of an hour, how many can he stop. Z'Reg punches her out, #96 and Lyja tie her up as Z'Reg calls Cassandra, Billy and Tsu. Elijah and Kate are on their date and Kate gets a phone call, she rolls her eyes and answers it. Cassandra comes into Teddy's room, she tells him she knows he is sad, but there are bombs about to go off all over town, they need his help. Z'Reg finds a map on Jazinda's computer after hacking into it, saying he can learn some good skills along the way too, Lyja is impressed. Z'Reg then texts the others to stop the bombs. Billy flies over Manhattan and electrocutes ten of the bombs, the don't explode the just defuse. Elijah and Kate stop a bomb behind the Daily Bugle, Elijah super speeds it and throws it into the Ocean just as it explodes. Tsu finds one and disarms it with her Kree technology. Cassandra finds one on top the clock tower, she grows big and grabs it, its is about to go off, she throws t in the sky but the explosion hits her, she falls the the ground and hits the pavement, hard. Z'Reg, #96 and Lyja find three together and throw them in the sky as they explode, hurting no one. Teddy finds one on the back of a bridge, he grabs it but it explodes in his hands, he falls into the water. Billy flies by and sees, and dives in the water to save him. Teddy wakes up in Billy's arms flying over New York, they arrive at the mansion and share a moment, Billy takes Teddy to the medical room and tells him to rest. Just then Josh comes in with America and says they disarmed their bombs successfully. Josh looks at Teddy and says he will heal with time. Cassandra is then brought in unconscious by Shilo, he lays her down and everyone is upset, Billy does a spell to help her heal faster, Josh says she will need rest, and Shilo should go home. Kate comes into the Bugle, Cole says he is sorry for what happened to Cassandra, Kate says the super hero stuff has got to end now, or they will all die. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Cassandra Lang Tsu-Zana Elijah Bradley America Chavez Zak-Dell Jazinda Noah-Varr(flashback)(credited) Levan(flashback)(credited) #96 Lyja Cole Cooper Anne Nira Shilo Conrad Category:Season Five Category:Episodes